


Necessity is...

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-19
Updated: 2006-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Sean gets inventive.
Relationships: Sean Bean/Viggo Mortensen





	Necessity is...

**Author's Note:**

> For the wonderful and lovely [](https://liars-dance.livejournal.com/profile)[liars_dance](https://liars-dance.livejournal.com/) on her birthday--also prompted by #1 on the [](https://50passages.livejournal.com/profile)[50passages](https://50passages.livejournal.com/) community--do I get extra points for using the whole line? *grin* Happy birthday, hon! *hugs [](https://liars-dance.livejournal.com/profile)[liars_dance](https://liars-dance.livejournal.com/) tight* I know I'm a bit early, but I figure the time difference will make up for it. And oh yes, there's sex. *evil grin*

"God damn it, Viggo, stop squirming, for fuck's sake."

Viggo tsked. "You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Yes, but I'm not gonna kiss you if you don't stay fucking _still_!" Sean flung himself over Viggo, trying to keep enough weight on the other man to keep him from moving. "Damn it, _stop_!"

Viggo grinned, and his eyes went crafty. "Make me."

Sean sighed. "As you wish. Now what the-- _fuck_!" snapped out as Viggo lunged upward. " _Stop that_." Sean grabbed both of Viggo's hands and pinned them to the bed over his head, then repositioned himself so he was lying flat on Viggo. _Think stone, think heavy... what the hell am I going to use to tie him up? Rope? I...oh, crap, I used that last week on something. Rope! I knew I'd want it if I hadn't got it. Think fast, Bean._

He scanned the bedroom, hoping against hope for inspiration to hit. _Nothing, nothing... aha!_ On the bedside table, thankfully within reach, was the roll of duct tape he'd used to reinforce one of the bed legs after they'd put a little too much wear on it. Reaching over with one hand, still keeping his weight centered on Viggo, he grabbed it.

Four "riiiips" later, Viggo's hands and feet were securely fastened to the head and foot-boards. "Hmmm," Sean purred, "you look good in silver. Maybe I should dig up those handcuffs."

Viggo just laughed. "So, now that you've got me, what're you going to do with me? And I want your word that you'll get all the sticky tape stuff _off_ me later... don't want my wrists and ankles sticking to everything for weeks."

"I take it that's based on experience?"

"Oh yeah... dark side of duct tape, for sure."

Sean chuckled, remembering the old joke about duct tape and the Force. "Mad bastard."

"Yep, but _your_ mad bastard. And one who's feeling a little neglected here."

"Can't have that, can we?" And Sean leaned over and fastened his mouth _just_ there, on the pulse point just under Viggo's ear... and smiled at the aborted lunge and hiss. "Oh, I _like_ this... you're much easier when you're tied up."

"I'm easy when I'm not...ohfuck!" as Sean bit lightly at his neck "tied up."

Sean just grinned, and sucked harder, then pulled away and looked with pride at the mark coming up. _Mine_. It pleased him so much, in fact, that he decided to do it again, a little lower. And again, and again.... until Viggo had a nice set of red marks scattering down his chest... and had been reduced to groans and pleas, interspersed with profanity in a couple languages.

Then Sean got to Viggo's nipples.... and the groans got louder. He licked, sucked, bit lightly, and pulled... and gloried in the fact that Viggo couldn't do _anything_ about it. Not that he would, but he had a tendency to want to direct, usually by his hands in Sean's hair. Not this time, though.

Sean took his time meandering down, stopping to taste the arch of a rib, the curve of muscle, dwelling for a long while at the crease where hip met belly, a spot where he knew Viggo was particularly sensitive. The pleading was almost continuous now, and after one last sucking kiss to Viggo's right hip, he moved to hover over Viggo's cock, which was bobbing a little from his rapid pulse.

He thought about teasing a little while longer, but Viggo's "Oh god, Sean, please... please... god, please" decided him, and he took a deep breath... then slid all the way down Viggo's cock, pulling up just at the end so Viggo's instinctive lunge wouldn't gag him. He stopped to savor the feeling, the taste, only briefly, and then set a fast rhythm, sliding up and down, twisting his mouth and sucking hard. He could feel Viggo getting closer and closer, feel his body tensing, and just at _that_ point, pressed his finger against Viggo's ass, gently.

Viggo practically screamed, arched, and came, pulsing down Sean's throat and shuddering with every pulse. "SEAN!!!!" The taste, the sound, and the knowledge that _he'd_ done this, all combined to push Sean over the edge... which, he reflected later, Viggo was _very_ good at.

When he could think again, he let Viggo's softened cock slip out of his mouth, hating the moment when that connection was broken. Viggo moaned softly, but didn't open his eyes. _Damn, Bean, I think you broke him. Good job!_

After a few minutes, Viggo stirred. "Wow. You do know how to show a man a good time, Bean. Now how about getting me out of this?"

Sean grinned, then frowned... "Oh hell... I wonder where I put the shears?"

"BEAN!!!"


End file.
